


Cover for Elillierose's story Sounds of Affection

by Bagpipes5k2



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagpipes5k2/pseuds/Bagpipes5k2





	Cover for Elillierose's story Sounds of Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elillierose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/154782346@N08/37973075066/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
